Massive numbers of water coolers are used in various parts of the United States, and they sit year after year in homes, offices, factories, etc. During such long periods of use, they gradually deteriorate--especially from a standpoint of aesthetics, namely, "newness" of appearance, "cleanness" of appearance, etc. When the time comes that a customer no longer wants water service (or when a longstanding customer wants a new-looking cooler), the cooler is renovated at a central assembly line.
At such assembly lines, different brands (makes) of coolers are often renovated in a random (mixed) manner. Thus, for example, there may be moving along the assembly line two coolers of Brand A, followed by one of Brand B, followed by three of Brand C, etc. The Brand A, Brand B, and Brand C coolers are differently constructed. The upper fronts thereof are highly important parts of the coolers, from an aesthetic standpoint, in that they are the vertical front panel elements through which the faucets extend, and in which are mounted the drip trays.
The upper fronts are not normally reused; instead they are replaced by newly manufactured upper fronts. This means that large numbers of new upper fronts are often present along the assembly line. The upper fronts are not flat but instead are substantially recessed--typical sizes being about 21 inches by about 11 inches by about 3 inches. They do not nest with each other. The new upper fronts are typically of at least three different constructions, to go with the Brands A, B and C.
Different upper fronts of each brand-and of different brands--may have different faucet-hole arrangements, shapes, sizes, and/or locations. For example, some have one hole, some two and some three. Different cooler manufacturers may locate the holes in somewhat different places.
It is awkward, inconvenient, and relatively inefficient for persons working on the assembly line to reach and move and assemble the different constructions of upper fronts required for the three Brands A, B and C, and for the different holes of each brand. It is a perplexing and often impossible job for persons managing the assembly line to keep correct numbers of the proper upper fronts on hand but with no over-supply.
It would be a major improvement if a single upper front would be capable of convenient assembly with all three Brands A, B and C and all holes. This would not only facilitate assembly but would reduce the cost of manufacturing the new upper fronts. If large numbers of upper fronts could be made from a single set of plastic injection molds, or a single set of sheet metal dies, the mold or die cost would be greatly reduced. Also, there would be reduced need for warehousing of inventory--managing different shapes and types of new upper fronts.